Dance in the Rain
by ForestMoonChild
Summary: This little fic is my first so dont expect much but basically Logan catches Marie in one of her favorite past times- as i said first fic dont expect gold lol


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all**

**Dance in the Rain**

**Logan's pv:(aka private view)**

I'm walking around the mansion everybody else is asleep. I wish I could sleep but nightmares don't exactly work as lullaby's. I wonder if Marie's asleep, my thoughts haven't been able to leave her alone even when I tell them she's too young and try to think about jean they return to her. Her beautiful bright green eyes that remind me of lush green misty forests twinkling bright but you can always see the hidden shadows behind them. She tries to hide it but I see. She hates her skin. I remember one late Valentines Day night I found her drunk outside on the stone bench that hank put up after I broke the other one, crying in the rain.

She looked up at me so helplessly ,when I tried to pick her up to bring her inside with those beautiful lush eyes and in a pitiful broken voice asked me why does the world hate her? Is it wrong that she wanted to be left out in the rain because the rain is the only thing that can touch her and be touched back? I act all tough on the outside but when it comes to Marie I'm helpless and when she asked me that it just about broke my heart. I held her close and whispered that the world doesn't hate her and shell figure out the off switch to her powers someday but until then i will protect her and protect her after that. I'm the wolverine. She gave a small sad smile and snuggle's up against my chest.

In a few moments she was asleep. I don't think she remembers that night but I do. Ever since I've watched her. Then that stupid little voice inside my head whispers that Ive always watched her. I tell it to go to hell. All of a sudden a thunder interrupt's my reminiscing I wonder to the widow to watch the rain it matches my mood tonight. Except there's a dark shape on the lawn, I try to ignore but its moving.

"Damn shape!"I think "Why don't you just leave me alone" But my instincts wont let me leave a potential enemy alone. as i try to see what the shape is a sudden flash of lightning tells me its Marie. "What the heck is that girl doing?" I follow. When I get out there she's spinning around in circles in nothing but a green tank top and black tiny shorts. What the hell is wrong with this girl? What the hell is wrong with _me _for looking? Says my inner voice, I tell it that I'm just trying to figure out what Marie's doing. It whispers "right" very sarcastically. I don't pay attention. She's spinning with her eyes closed, doing some strange dance in the rain and she looks so lovely that I cant stop watching her.

As I stand there getting rained on and wet watching her without her knowing all because I cant tear my eyes away. I realize what her dance reminds me of, its ballet but it doesn't look like any ballet I've ever seen. (Thanks to agreeing with Scott to watch Jubilee in town I am so never trusting that overgrown boy scout again I should have known better, when the girl instead of putting up a fight, and yelling about independence was twinkling!... Damn maniacal twinkle). Marie's ballet looks like some kind of wild tribal dance of desperation. Her giant desperate leaps looks like she's trying to grasp the air and run far away to somewhere I cant see. She's spinning so fast that I think she going to fall and almost go to catch her when all of a sudden she stops and just stands there. Her head tilted to the sky with her mouth open and eyes closed.

I move from my position leaning against the wall. Marie always calls it my lone cowboy pose, sometimes that gir..woman is too cheeky for her own good. And walk to her silently, I lean to where I'm next to her ear and whisper being careful not to touch her "That if she wanted to dance why not do it in the perfectly good studio the professor had built?" She jumps obviously not having known I was there. I can hear her heart pounding as she looks up at me with those huge green eyes looking like a startled doe. And all of a sudden i remember that valentines day years ago and her words about how the rain was the only thing that could touch her.

While that's an exaggeration for some reason as i stare into her large eyes my heart beats faster and faster almost like her dance until i feel out of control. Thunder rolls, pulling both her and I out of whatever weird trance we were in. Marie seems to gain control of her thoughts and whispers "How do I the dance studio is perfectly good when Ive never been in it?" cheekily. I of course don't answer. Like I'm going to tell her Ororo made me take waltzing lessons from her for a party the professor made me go to. As if! I then realize that for the past 5 Min's while i was off in my little flashback. I have been staring off into space and Marie is waving her hand in front of my face. I cough and say gruffly to cover up my embarrassment that she shouldn't be out in the rain like this. And that of course i know about the dance studio she wouldn't quit blabbing about it to me. She just cheekily looks up and says that she only said anything about it once, then she walks away. And I'm left standing in the rain wondering how i get myself into these situations.

**To be continued**

**yeah......this sucks its my first story so anybody who wants to redo it ....they may with my permission i just got the idea of Rogue, Logan and rain but i didn't see anybody else doing it so i tried but as you can see my writing skills only exist with characters i made up lol and im not even sure about that much but oh well!**


End file.
